1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window screen systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a window screen system having an easily removable frame and screen system wherein the frame and screen system are reinforced and designed to withstand force applied thereon, minimizing the possibility that objects or persons will fall through the window space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern window frames are currently available in a multitude of different designs and configurations: casement, awning, picture, single-hung, double-hung, single-sliding, double-sliding, and bay windows. Many of these window styles have been initially or retrofitted with a corresponding screen system so that the window may be opened, while keeping insects and other undesirable debris out of the supporting structure. The field of invention has constantly moved to allow easy installation of window panes or sashes and screen systems into already existing window frames. Window panes or sashes and screen systems of these easy install apparatuses are also easily removable, allowing for the cleaning of both the inside and outside of the window panes. Moreover, screen systems have moved in this direction as well, as their easy removal allows for a clearer window view and easier cleaning of the window pane.
Easily installed and easily cleaned window frames and screen systems are well-defined in the prior art as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,248 to Baer. The prefabricated window frame and structure disclosed in Baer includes a removable assembly of sash-type windows and screen panels by means of resiliently displaceable window guide tracks carried within the frame structure. These guide tracks hold the sash in place and restrict the sash to vertical movement only. The window sash or screen frame is secured within the guide track channel by firmly pressing the sash or screen frame resiliently against the lip of the guide track until it snaps into place. Minimal hand force will lodge or dislodge the sash or screen frame thereby rendering it easily assembled and disassembled.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,797 to Serge discloses a window frame with inwardly facing receiving tracks which project flange members which lock the window in place and permit vertical movement only, allowing for instant removal of the windows from the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,598 to Roesch discloses a multi-track integral window unit, in which there is multiple pairs of tracks. These tracks can receive a traditional window sash, a screen frame, or storm window sash. The screen member therein is held within the guide tracks by U-shaped members and a plurality of bowed leaf springs, which are slidably mounted and can be compressed to allow the screen frame to be easily removed by rotating it about its vertical axis.
Further, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/210815 A1 to Morton discloses a snap-fit frame extension about the window sash which is bonded thereto and interconnected or snap-fit to an outer frame. The outer frame is then fitted to the exterior window frame. The exterior of these frames can be covered by panels, weather-striped, or simply stand alone.
Also known in the prior art are the following patents and patent applications which describe window frames and the like: U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,369 to Lamb, U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,955 to Dallaire et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0186495 A1 to Guillemette.
Although window frames and screen systems are known in several varieties, the above described apparatuses are limited in purpose, type, and construction. Therefore, the prior art is limited in its versatility and efficiency.
A screened opening not only provides fresh air, it also helps reduce odors inside a structure and may reduce electricity usage in structures equipped with air conditioning. However, most screens, including those of the prior art, are typically of a lightweight design that offers little or no resistance to force applied thereon. This lightweight characteristic can result in falling accidents in homes where children reside or in multistoried dwellings.
Thus, there remains an opportunity and need for a window screen system, which, while allowing the window pane or sash and screen frame to be easily installed and removed from the window frame for cleaning and/or replacement, boasts a heavy-duty construction with securely designed and reinforced sliding tracks that have the capabilities to withstand lateral force, thereby minimizing or eliminating falling accidents through the window or screen space.
The present invention, detailed herein below, seeks to improve upon existing easy install window frames and screen systems by utilizing a generously sturdy frame and a flex screen system that is of a reinforced design capable of withstanding lateral force of a large object or human being.